Azerius
Azerius the necromancer is an entity brough back to life from several centuries ago. He origionally was brought back as a Revanent under the sanction of the Raven Queen, however, after that form was slain, his companions brought him back to life with a magic scroll found in the Dark Lord's castle. He seeks revenge against the demons that slaied him over half a century ago, and to regain his dark powers. Personal History Back nearly 400 years before the Dark Lord Yuan rose to power, Azerius lived in the dark city of Moil. Though Moil dabbled in the dark arts it was still a well-respected and powerful city on the main continent. Azerius had lived within the city's school the Black Lotus Academy since age 5 after being adopted by the school's current headmaster at the time. Having an almost inhuman talent for learning the powers of darkness, Azerius rose quickly in the Academy's ranks eventually becoming a teacher there himself by age 22. Azerius had everything a man could want: good friends, an awesome job, and soon a wife in a couple of years. This however would be short-lived as catastrophe struck quickly at the flourishing Academy. When Azerius was in his second year of teaching (he would be 24 at this time), a disaster occured the likes of which Moil had not seen since its founding. Massive waves of dark creatures of all kinds started pouring out into the city destroying everything in their path. In a desperate attempt to find the source of this madness, Azerius and a group of his students and fellow colleagues launched an assault on the main tower to break through the hordes. Azerius inevitably was the only one to make it to the top and discover in horror what had happened. His master had called back into existance the demon Asthracrux whom had been sealed away long ago by the ancient founders of Moil. Asthracrux, being one of the higher level demons only a couple of notches below the gods such as Orkus had sent his own army into the mortal plane after realizing the gate to the world was opened. Azerius and his master, who was currently possessed by the demon at this time, began an epic fight to the death which resulted in Azerius' death. The young necromancer died, but with his last dying breath cast a forbidden spell of the Black Lotus Academy to seal Asthracrux away again and sink the magical energies of Moil deep into the Shadowfell which in turn caused the reformation of the city in the dark plane. Several years later Azerius was finally able to raise himself from the dead and return to the mortal world. For the past several centuries Azerius has wandered the world searching for more and more power until one day he can slay the powerful demon that destroyed his life until meeting up with his current traveling companions. After learning of the Hearts of the World after his death at the hands of the Dark Lord, Azerius decided that the Heart of Dust would be his when found. Friends and Family Talents and Powers Personality Category:Adventurers Category:Player Characters Category:Important Characters